


Happy Ending!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Anger, Brothers, F/M, Hurt, Wedding, noble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Richard sees a picture of Anne with Edward on her wedding day, he surprises his brothers in how he reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I hope you enjoy this. I thought how would Richard react if he saw a picture of their wedding day and it kind of went from there. Where I live there's a local paper where it sometimes shows weddings that I've taken place because we have a Cathedral near me. That's kind of where I got the idea from.

From the moment he had made his way into the Kitchen, Richard had known instantly something was wrong. The sound of his brothers voices had reached him before he had even came through the door of the Kitchen but something in their voices had immediately put him on edge. As Richard had stepped through the threshold, he had noticed that both George and Edward had stopped talking once they had noticed his presence. 

Whilst Edward had tried to seem as normal as possible by flicking through the paper in front of him, the tension in his shoulders gave him away. As Richard had sat down in the spare chair across from his brothers, he had, at the same time, noticed the local newspaper nearest the end of the table.

It had been folded up, so that he hadn’t been able to see the front cover or even the headline. 

Edward’s expression had turned into one akin to concern when he had spied Richard reaching out in order to pick it up. 

“There’s nothing in there, Richard. I've already looked at it.” Edward had told him, his voice had sounded terse.

Richard hadn’t been able to stop himself from frowning. The idea that his brothers hadn’t wanted him to look at the paper had seemed ludicrous but the shifty looks George had kept shooting to Edward hadn’t escaped him. 

The air in the kitchen had become tense as Richard had continued to pick up the newspaper. Both George and Edward had stopped their assault on their breakfasts and had by now, begun to watch Richard. 

X 

George and Edward started to frown in worry as they watched Richard’s hold on the newspaper tightened considerably. So much so that the whites of Richard’s knuckles was visible to them both. A whole barrage of emotions seemed to pass over Richard’s face once he had put the newspaper back down on the table. 

The look of contentment on his face had all but disappeared and all that remained was one of anger and hurt. The newspaper in front of Richard seemed to mock him as every time he attempted to turn his gaze onto something else, he couldn't help but look once more. 

After what seemed like an age, Edward finally broke the silence. His voice as comforting as it could be given the situation. 

“You knew it was going to happen sometime, Richard.” Edward watched Richard, for a moment or two, to see his reaction to his words. He ended up feeling guilty right to his core when he noticed Richard wincing slightly at his words. 

“I know. I just didn't think she’d go through with it.” Richard’s voice had been strained as he had spoken and as much as he tried to mask the hurt pulsing through him, he knew his voice gave his feelings away when it broke.

Edward and George seemed to both notice his reaction and whilst they tried to comfort him, Edward, especially, his eyes were drawn once more back to the newspaper. 

As much as it hurt and angered him to look at the picture on the front page, he couldn't help but want to look at it. He knew the pain tearing at his heart would hurt less if he didn't keep looking but the look on his love’s face kept him entranced and enthralled. 

It wasn't just the look of love and adoration on Anne Neville’s face that seemed to keep his attention but everything about the picture. Standing next to her new husband, in front of the church, they had obviously just been married in, Anne Neville looked happy. 

Richard nearly started to smile as he noticed that Anne’s flowing hair had been arranged neatly in a simple, elegant bun. It seemed to suit her and whilst she looked breathtakingly beautiful, Richard couldn't help but wonder whether she liked it or not. Everything about the way she looked made her look the perfect bride, even the dress. 

Curves Richard hadn’t always been aware of were outlined by the dress she had chosen and whilst the floor length gown seemed to stand out, it also made her look exceedingly small against the man beside her. 

His fists clenched tightly as he noticed just how tightly Ed was holding her to him. The possessiveness of the action made him want to punch someone. It was only when his attention was caught by something else did he unconsciously unclenched his fists. It had been the dozen white roses in her hands that caught his attention. Whilst they weren't the biggest flowers he had seen in bloom, especially, not in his Mother’s garden anyway, the bouquet Anne was clutching was made up roses that were not only small but also perfectly portioned. 

A bit like her, Richard mused, lightly, his heart aching sadly as he did so.

His brothers had, by now, noticed his inattention and had tactfully returned their attention to their breakfasts. As Richard looked at his brothers, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his anger to himself and as much as he felt like punching and yelling until the pain went, he just couldn't help but wonder when that would be. 

Standing up, away from the table, he slowly made his way out of the Kitchen. Richard could feel his brothers gaze burning in his retreating form and as much as he wanted to escape the nightmare he had woke up to, he knew he couldn’t be around his brothers. 

When George spoke just before he went through the door, he immediately turned to look at him. 

“What are you going to do now?” There was curiosity in George’s voice and it seemed to grate on Richard’s nerves, despite the fact, he didn't even know why it did. 

“I don't know but I’m going to make sure that bastard treats her right. She deserves her happy ending, even if it’s not with me!” Although, Richard hadn’t meant to sound so better, he knew that he had.

There was a pensive look on his brothers’ faces and Richard couldn't help but think that they looked shocked at his words.

“That’s noble of you.” Edward muttered, astonished. 

Richard, at his brother’s words, started to frown. Why should wishing someone happiness be noble? Surely, most people should be like it. 

“No, it’s not,” Richard argued shaking his head, slightly. 

His brothers were left wondering as Richard finally walked away from them, not bothering to even explain what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not too bad! :)


End file.
